


Buried Only to Rise Again

by brucebannerfangirl



Series: Mormor Apocalypse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, In the Flesh inspire, M/M, Richard is Jim's twin, Sexual Content, Survival, Wakes & Funerals, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian are thrown into a zombie apocalypse with not one willing to aid them. They must fend for themselves until the Military arrives to help sort everything out. </p>
<p>In the Flesh inspired Zombie Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Only to Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for my friend.

All hell breaks lose; fires erupt, gunfire echoes loudly in the distance, screams of anguish, and the groans - God those groans -of the dead will never leave Jim's ears.

 

Before the rising happened, it was like any other boring day. Jim and Sebastian were laid out on the couch in their safe house for the week, lazily flipping through channels. The clouds hung heavily in the sky, threatening to douse the country side with heavy rain. The couple didn't care, they were sheltered and safe from the outside world - if only for those blissful few hours they had left.

 

The clock struck midnight, Sebastian was fast asleep by then with his head resting on Jim's lap. The consulting criminal was settling down from a close call by his rival, Sherlock Holmes, and he tended to be a bit restless with their occurrences, no matter sparse those occurrences tended to happen. Jim continued to flip through the channels until the blaring siren type sound came from the television and he lost all his channels to an emergency screen. It read: **ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCASTING ANNOUNCEMENT**. The screen cut to a video of the current Prime Minister; he appeared shaken. "Due to," he cleared his throat nervously. "Due to unknown event it appears that the dead have risen and are very hostile. Under NO circumstances should you approach them. This is _NOT_ a joke. The dead have risen and you are all in danger. Military personnel are currently being allocated, but this may take time. Please," he said in a pleading tone, "do _NOT_ approach these things. They are no longer-"

 

Jim gave Sebastian a hard shake to wake him up. "Sebastian get up!” The man urged. “Somethings happened!"

 

With a jolt, the man sat up and cautiously looked around until he eyed Jim questioningly. "What happened?"

 

"The apocalypse it seems..." Jim said in shock.

 

Sebastian scoffed at Jim. "I ain't stupid, Jim."

 

"I'm not joking you numbskull! Look at the telly!" Jim barked and shoved the mans face toward the t.v..

 

The Prime Minister had handed the stage over to a UN military officer. The monster of a man was explaining how to properly defend yourself during an attack. Sebastian had taken the remote and switch the channel, still thinking Jim was dicking around, but the same thing played on every channel he turned to.

 

"The fuck is goin' on?" Seb asked frantically. "How we supposed ta fight against those things 'till the military show up? We're in the middle of God damn nowhere!" The sniper was standing now, worriedly running a hand through his unkempt hair. "This place can't handle an apocalypse Jim, we gotta get movin'!"

 

Jim stood up and smack Sebastian, just hard enough to not leave a print in its wake. "Calm the fuck down!" He ordered. "I have connections, remember? I'll be able to us out of here, don't worry doll."

 

The criminal mastermind pulled out his mobile and went through his contact list before selecting the individual he was calling in a favour for. "Samson, I'm calling in that favour you owe me. Now." He ordered.

"The worlds gone to shit!" The man bellowed, "I don't owe you shit, ya tart." The dial tone rang after that.

 

Jim stared at his phone after that - not exactly sure to react after that. Never had he been treated so rudely by someone who owed him. "That - that imbecile!" The Irishman screeched at the phone. He went down the list of people he thought would help him but it seemed to be every person for themselves at this point.

 

"I don't understand..." Jim said is a meek tone. "No one will help me. It's like I never existed..." He went to through his phone but Sebastian grasped his arms before he pulled the man into a tight embrace.

 

"It'll be fine, ya?" Sebastian said reassuringly. "I was in the military. I can get us someplace safe, okay."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks pass; Jim and Sebastian had to abandon their home to get to a more safer location. The town had pulled together their own trigger happy militia force to help ease back the walking corpses, and Sebastian knew it would only lead to trouble in the long run so they decided to head out in the cover of night.

 

Luckily Sebastian had known the area well enough to know that there was a storage facility on the outskirts of the town only a days journey by foot. They only took a break when Jim absolutely needed a rest - not being used to moving about so much did not do the pair any favours and they had to stop on several occasions because of him. At one point in their journey Jim had become so frustrated because he was making the trek a lot longer due to his aching feet that he order Sebastian to just go ahead and eventually he'd just catch up. Of course Sebastian didn't abandon him and instead put the supply bag on Jim's back and hefted the small man onto his own to make up for lost time.

 

They reached the storage facility in three days, Jim grumbling the whole way. They only ran into a few of the risen creatures, Sebastian taking care of each one with a swift knife to eye because the gun would only draw more attention and he didn’t have any extra ammunition with him after wasting so much trying to defend the house; he'd save it for emergencies.

 

The facility was already run down from the years of neglect; the thick metallic doors rusted in areas, the office building ransacked but abandoned, and the treasures of others still remained in the many of the locked units. The pair made use of the facility and it's many hidden valuables.

 

Sebastian was able to find guns people had stashed away; most antiques and unusable, but he was able to find a few hunting rifles and even a military grade 9mm M85 that only needed to be cleaned.

 

Jim had found a lot of books and old cassette tapes and a player to pass the time. He was also able to fix up a few generators and they were able to have a decent amount of electricity to use, though they used it sparingly.

 

All seemed well up to that point; they became closer than they ever thought they could as a couple. They actually started talking in-depth with each other and sharing stories of their past. Stories of where they've been, old friends, old lovers, war stories, even a bit about their families.

 

It'll came to an end when they were running low on food. They had rationed as best as they could but it was inevitable that they'd need to go out and get more.

"I wanna go too." Jim said pulling a tattered bag over his shoulder.

 

"Someone's gotta stay here and hold down the base." Sebastian said, clearly not wanting Jim to go in fear of him getting hurt.

 

"Two people can carry more food, we won't need to go out so often." He countered.

 

Sebastian grunted a "fine" when he couldn't think of a reason for Jim not to go that the former criminal couldn't excuse. After gathering all the things they needed and after locking up their base, they left.

 

There was a corner store not too far from their base so they checked that first, walking along an old dirt road that cut through thick, overgrown, brush and trees. When they reached the store, Jim abruptly sat on the bench outside; exhausted. “I hate walking everywhere.” He mumbled slipping out of his boots and rubbing his left foot.

 

Sebastian let out a huff and smiled at Jim. “You didn’t have ta come y'know. I told you I could do it.”

 

“Oh go stuff it, Basher.” Jim said in mock annoyance. Once Jim finished rubbing and stretching his stiff feet, they ventured into to store.

 

It was musty and the smell of spoiled foods filled the stale air. They walked around together for a bit before they decided to split up. Jim stayed in the front section of the store while Sebastian went to the back storage room.

Jim wandered around, lazily looking for food that wouldn’t spoil too quickly. When he reached the small deli aisle he nearly vomited right then and there. The stench of rotten meat seemed to only fill that one section of the store. It made his eyes water and his nose burn. He quickly got away from area and tried to clear his lungs of the wretched air.

 

A faded “You alright over there” was asked by Sebastian who had heard the disgusted sounds and coughing.

 

“Peachy.” Jim called back after composing himself. The Irishman moved in the opposite direction of the deli and found some more desirable foods; rice, noodles, cans of vegetables and fruit, some varieties of soups, canned tuna, a few types of jerky, and some fruit that hadn’t spoiled. When he’d circled around back to the inaccessible area, Jim saw a small cooler section full of water, sodas and other flavoured drinks, and different types alcohol.

 

He pulled his arm to cover his nose and took a deep breath before passing the deli. Jim hurriedly threw the water bottles into his heaving bag before making a quick dash out of the area to breath. As he skipped to a halt to avoid colliding with Sebastian who seemed to have appeared out of no where, Jim took in a deep breath.

 

“I found a couple crates of water bottles in the back,” Sebastian said, “there’s a lot of food stuffs too.”

 

“Are we gonna come back?”

 

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow if I can get that old car running tonight.”

 

Jim glanced around the room and huffed tiredly. “We should pack up what else we can and get outta here before someone else finds this place…”

 

“Scared?” Sebastian asked with a playful smile.

 

“No.” Jim glared. “I just don’t fancy getting shot over a can of soup. Besides, we don’t know if there are any of those things out there hiding in the woods.”

 

After going over what they got and grabbed some toiletries before heading out. They walked slowly through the wooded areas, a faint echo of groans could be heard but there was no way to find out which direction they came from since the sounds bounced off the trees. It wasn’t until the risen creature was nearly four yards away to the west of them. It trudged in a dazed sort of fashion, grumbling and groaning to itself as it wondered.

 

“Stay close.” Sebastian whispered softly to Jim as they tiptoed a further distance away from the dead man.

  


As they crept away, Jim’s foot caught on a tree root and he was sent tumbling to the earthy forest floor, the cans and bottles in his bad spilled out noisily. “Shit.” Jim snarled as he sat up and felt his ankle. “I think I sprained it.”

 

The ex-army sniper froze in place, his eyes locked on the walking corpse. It was now moving in their direction at a faster pace than when it trudged passively before. It was a younger man, hair and clothes disheveled. It groan loudly, as if trying to communicate with them. As the dead man got closer, Sebastian swore it looked a lot like Jim.

 

Sebastian pulled out a knife from his belt and posed himself, ready to strike. The thing was now a yard away, the resemblance to Jim was uncanny and erie. He went to strike it but suddenly Jim grabbed his leg and Sebastian fell gracelessly to ground, his knife rolling to the left of him. “No, don’t!” the Irishman cried.

 

“What the fuck, Jim!” Sebastian growled and kicked the man’s hands away.

 

“No, no please…” Jim cried.

 

“Why not?” Sebastian barked, grabbing the knife.

 

“Because… That’s my brother.” Tears dripped down his cheeks. “Please don’t kill him…”

 

Sebastian looked between the walking dead man - supposedly Jim’s brother that he had no clue existed - and Jim several times before he put the knife away and quickly picked up Jim they way a soldier would carry a wounded comrade and ran toward their base, leaving Jim’s bag behind.

 

Nearly halfway there Sebastian promptly halted and dropped Jim. “You’ve got a fuck’n brother? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because it’s none of your business.” Jim snipped back pulling himself up to his feet.

 

“None of my business?” He echoed angerlily. “None of my business my mother’s arse! I told you everything about me Jim, the least you coulda done was do the same.”

 

Jim glared at the ex-sniper. “What does it matter? I had a brother, and he died. Are you happy now? You know everything, it’s all out there.”

 

“It matters because…” He huffed in thought. “It matters because he was clearly important to you.”

 

“Oh fuck off!” Jim said giving the larger man a push. “I don’t need your pity.”

 

Sebastian grabbed Jim’s arm and pulled him into a tight hug, which Jim tried his best to fight his way out of but had no chance of succeeding. Once the smaller man came to terms with that buried his face in Sebastian’s shirt and broke down crying. Sebastian did his best to comfort Jim, petting his hair and whispering soft, sweet words to him.

 

After a while of standing in the open, the thing - Jim’s brother rather - slowly  made it’s way into Sebastian's peripheral vision. “We gotta get moving, Jim. We’re too exposed here.”

 

Jim rubbed his eyes and looked over to where Sebastian was looking. A moment of thick silence before Jim spoke, his tone void of emotion; his commanding voice. “I want you to kill him.”

 

Sebastian gave his an off look, “You what? Jim you just spent ten minutes cryin’ over him, I ain’t gonna-”

 

“Kill that fuckin’ thing or I will!” Jim snapped as he pulled one of the knives from Sebastian's  belt to show he was dead set on doing this.

 

“Jim,” Sebastian forced him to look at him, “we can just let ‘im be. You don’t have to do this.”

 

Jim forcefully turned away. “I knew I shoulda cremated him.” He grumbled and began to stalk toward the walking corpse, knife at the ready.

 

The ex-military sniper took out the 9 mm and lined up the shot. “You better move outta the way.” He said in warning. Jim looked back him and he caught a thankful glint in the other’s eyes. One shot and the thing crumpled to the ground.

 

Jim stepped forward and again Sebastian grabbed his arm. “Jim.” he said in a stern tone.

 

“I need to,” he choked up a bit. “I need to say good-bye.”

 

“We’ll come back and bury him properly,” Sebastian offered. “I promise we will.”

 

With a stiff nod Jim turned back and they made their way back to their base in utter silence. When they got home and put the food and other supplies away, they ventured back out; again all in silence.

 

The body was still there, unmoved. Jim let out a heart wrenching sob when he saw his brother’s battered corpse. He dropped to his knees and laid him on his back to get a look at face. The skin was a pale green and heavily bruised in spots - the makeup they usually put on to cover such things had long ago been washed away.

 

The resemblance to Jim was almost eerie to Sebastian; it made him wonder if they had been identical twins. “You probably…” Sebastian was going to advise against touching it but he decided to just drop it. He doubted anything would happen at this point so long as Jim washed up afterwards. He got to work digging a grave under a near by laburnum tree while he gave Jim some alone time with his brother.

 

As he dug he could faintly hear Jim talking, not to him but to his brother. It pulled a sorrowful smile to his lips. It was be really hard to have to bury someone twice, he thought absently. He strained to listen to what Jim was telling the dead man; he wished he’d hadn’t eavesdropped.

 

“I killed those men for you, Richard.” Jim said softly in a distant tone. “Killed them all and made them suffer for what they did.” There was a long pause. “I know…” he choked back tears, “I knew it wouldn’t bring you back, if anything it just made me remember what had happened to you - I hated remembering that part of you; sickly, frail, and hurt. And I couldn’t help you at all. I’m sorry, Bunny. If I hadn’t been so mean to you and turned you away, maybe you’d have still been here… alive.” Jim rested his cheek on his knee as he watched Sebastian dig for a moment. “You’d have liked Seb,” he said turning back the corpse. “He’s good for me, in more ways than i’d like to admit honestly.” Jim smiled softly.

 

After a while Jim ran out of things to reminisce about, and by the time that happened Sebastian had finally bug a decent enough hole. “It’s ready, Jim.” He said as he walked up to Jim.

 

Jim held up his and and Sebastian helped him to his feet. “I’ll help you carry him over.”

 

“I can do it, it’s fine.”

 

“No.” He said a bit loudly. Jim took a calming breath. “I want to do this.”

 

Deciding to not push it Sebastian just nodded. “Get his legs then. On three.”

 

Together they hoisted the body - Richard - up and then carefully carried him over the grave. Once Richard was gently placed in the hole Jim pulled out two small candles and a lighter. He lit them both and held one out for Sebastian.

  
Sebastian cleared his throat and shuffled his feet nervously. “Um, I don’t-”

 

“Just hold the Goddamn thing,” he muttered, “please.”

 

He obediently took the candle and lowered his head in respect as Jim began to pray.

 

Jim spoke with utmost certainty in his words, as if he had rehearsed the prayer a million times before. “Grant, O Lord, to all who are bereaved, the spirit of faith and courage, that they may have strength to meet the days to come with stedfastness and patience, not sorrowing as those without hope, but in thankful remembrance of thy great goodness in past years, and in the sure expectation of a joyful reunion in the heavenly places. Amen.”

 

When finished Jim bent down and stuck the candle into the pliable dirt near the grave, the small flame flickered wildly but did not go out. Sebastian followed Jim’s actions and placed the candle next the first one.

 

“I didn’t know you were actively religious.” Sebastian said after a thick silence befell them.

 

Jim slowly looked up at him and shook his head, “I’m not, but Richard was. I never understood it though, how he could be in the very end of things; after what happened to him…” Jim let out a sad laugh, “That is probably the only bible verse I know by heart and it’s because Richard wanted me to say it at his funeral.”

 

“So he knew?” Sebastian asked. “That he was going to die after what happened, I mean.”

 

Jim only nodded and looked back at Richard. He remained silent until Sebastian had finished filling the hole back up. “I’m sorry, for making you do all that work…” He apologized quietly as they headed back to the storage complex.

 

“It’s fine, so long as I can have the first shower when we get back.” He said in hopes to coax a grin out his partner. It didn’t work; Jim just nodded and they returned to the deafening silence that seemed to fill the air for the rest of the day.

 

That night, after they had both showered and tucked in, Jim rolled on top of Sebastian and kissed him. It took Sebastian by surprise and he pushed Jim back a bit. “What was that for?”

 

“Thank you.” Jim said in a shaky voice. It was dark but Sebastian could tell Jim was close to tears. “Bless you, Sebastian Moran.” He placed another kiss on Sebastian lips.

 

Sebastian cradled Jim’s face in his hands and kissed his cheek tenderly. “It’ll be okay, Jim. We’re gonna get through this.”

 

Jim shuffled a bit and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I never understood why people had the urge to have sex after funerals. I mean, I want to feel something happy, something that feels good physically and mentally - but I just buried my brother for the second Goddamn time and it feels fucked up to act on those feelings.”

 

“Did you feel that way when you did the first time?”

 

“Do you remember a little over a year ago when I called you back from an assignment - I believe it was the Gregson hit - and I had you fuck me ‘til I passed out?” He asked but didn’t wait for an answer. “That was after Richards funeral.”

 

Sebastian gawked at him. He did indeed remember that, very fondly he might add. “Do you want that then?”

 

“Yes, but not yet.” He answered and drew Sebastian into a long and deep kiss. They kissed sensually for a while, Jim leading before he rolled over and Sebastian moved and settled above him. Sebastian kissed his neck, sucking and nipping on the soft, clean skin. They kept the slow and steady pace until Jim was ready.

 

“I need to feel it, Seb, please.” Jim panted. “I need it.”

 

Sebastian obliged and gave him what he asked for. Right from the start he set a brutal pace but made sure to be careful and not actually hurt the man underneath him. Sebastian bit, scratched, kissed, gripped, and smacked the soft pale skin underneath him.

 

Beneath Sebastian, Jim moan and cried out in pleasure. Finally feeling that need being fulfilled. His nerves were on edge; the various stimulation in his most pleasurable areas was pushing him over the edge. “M-Make me forget.” He begged, running a hand through Sebastian's soft, damp hair.

 

“Gladly.” Sebastian answered and took Jim in a bruising kiss. One of his hands weaved through Jim’s hair in turn while the other began to stroke Jim. There was no real pattern or rhythm to Sebastian’s thrust; they alternated randomly from shallow to deep thrusts but with each thrust it cause Jim to clench around his cock and writhe underneath him.

 

It was a beautiful display of domination and submission to pleasure. A blissful distraction for the both of them in the hellish time on Earth. They stayed embraced the rest of the night until they completely exhausted themselves, and even then they held each other in their rather peaceful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Six months following the second death of Richard, the military finally came. Sebastian and Jim had been informed by military personnel once they were able to be settled back into town that those who had risen where now being treated in medical facilities and being “cured”. The news hit Jim hard and he nearly threw himself on top of the soldier who had explained it to them.

 

“I didn’t have to bury him again!” He screamed as he pounded and scratched at Sebastian to break free of his iron hold. They ended up having to sedate Jim to get him to calm down and Sebastian had to bleeding scratches and bite marks cleaned.

  
It took a month after that for Jim to start coping with what had happened but Sebastian didn’t really expect Jim to come back from all that trauma for quite some time. Still, they managed to get on with their lives in there little cottage. It almost feels like home again.


End file.
